TOW The Vaporizing Action
by itsafour
Summary: At that, she grabbed the tool she used to get her boyfriend's ass to bed: the mentholated ointment. He arched his eyebrows in usual Chandler-fashion "I'm intrigued." - This is set on season 6, on TOW Rachel's Sister. Once more, Monica tricks Chandler into bed, and I love it. Mondler smut.


_**Author's note: So, I remember watching this episode and after their sex, they get out of the bathroom and Chandler looks as if there's something between his legs LMFAO That's the reason why this fic was born. Anyway, it's set on season 6, on TOW Rachel's Sister. I just realized at least three times during the entirety of the show Monica does something to get Chandler into bed. I'm not complaining though. :3 I hope this is good. :)**_

* * *

"What happened to your rule about never sleeping with sick people?" Monica should win an Oscar with that acting. She wasn't sure though if she was really good at that or if her boyfriend was just too horny to notice anything.

"Well, that was before all the vaporizing action", he answered, seriously aggravated.

"Okay, if you really wanna have sex…"

"Okay!" At that he dashed to their bedroom.

"Worked like a charm", Monica celebrated as she followed Chandler.

When she got there, he was sitting at the edge of their bed, clothes long gone. Well, he was famous for his "speed", which in her history book meant "getting naked in record time whenever there was a chance for sex". It had been like this since the very beginning.

She had just put the menthol cream on the nightstand when he tugged her by her arms. Monica smiled as she got closer to him. He put his hands on either side of her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders, leaning her head down to kiss him. The kiss was a contrast from his haste of undressing, she thought – it was always like this too. When they were about to do it, there was no rush whatsoever.

They massaged each other's tongue, and he bit her bottom lip, feeling so good by hearing her soft moans. Chandler then moved his hands to her thighs, stroking her soft skin, slowly getting his hands higher so that they were cupping her ass. He grabbed and squeezed her buttocks, to which she responded by a gasping sound followed by a low sigh. Her hands caressed his neck and then cupped his face while she deepened their kiss.

Chandler broke apart a little to lick and suck on the skin on her neck. Monica used one hand to unhook her red bathrobe, but didn't take it off, and Chandler just explored her skin with his nose, alternating between sniffing her amazing scent mixed with the mentholated smell and kissing her skin. His head kept trailing down; her loose bathrobe falling from one shoulder while still hanging on the other one. He reached her breasts, breathing in the minty aroma, and then sticking his tongue out to lick one of her already erect nipples. She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply, and gasped when he put all of it in his mouth, sucking on it hard, softly teething the nipple. She tugged on his hair with both her hands, whimpering at the sensations. Chandler did the same with her other nipple, then stopped to look up at her face, "do you have anything fun in mind?"

Not really surprised by his horny sixth sense, she chuckled softly "I actually do."

At that, she grabbed the tool she used to get her boyfriend's ass to bed: the mentholated ointment.

He arched his eyebrows in usual Chandler-fashion "I'm intrigued."

She was a little self-conscious whenever she wanted to do something different but, when it came to sex, Chandler was always one hundred percent game, so Monica just let it all out.

She let the bathrobe fall completely and got on her knees, smirking at his already fully erect penis. She opened his legs; he let her go, his hands supporting his body behind himself. Looking at him with a devilish smile on her face, she buried her fingers in the cream, taking a lot of it and rubbing it on her palms, and then started massaging his inner thighs. Chandler wasn't really expecting that and at that point he didn't even know how to react, really, but her hands were so soft and the unexpected massage felt really good – it seemed she somehow got good at massaging his body without making it the most painful experience ever.

She kept touching his inner thighs and slowly got her hands higher, massaging all of his groin areas. She didn't touch his member though. It was like some sort of delicious torture: she would rub all the skin around it, she would go a little higher and rub his lower stomach, then would go back down and slip her hands on the folds where his belly joined his legs, but never really touching him _there_. He was just painfully hard with the expectation, not able to keep his frustrated sounds in, but not really rushing her to the good part. Monica decided to take it up a notch and started squeezing his inner thighs while using her thumbs to caress his balls. She circled them with her fingers, the mix of the minty feel and the softness of her fingertips driving him insane – and she still wouldn't touch him _there_.

"What did I ever do to you?" He groaned the words, to which she replied silently by biting her lips to keep herself from laughing out loud.

She wasn't done pushing him over the edge, so she got her head closer to his penis. He thought oh-my-god-that's-it, but instead of getting him inside her mouth, she just made a show of breathing on his dick. The air coming out of her mouth was so hot Chandler almost felt like crying at the sensation, wishing with all his might that she would just finish this little game and suck him already. He knew she was eventually going to do that, she just wanted to assert her power over him – he was more than okay with bossy Monica, but please, woman!

Interrupting his pleading thoughts, she licked the head of his member. He closed his eyes, but opened them right away – the sight of Monica giving him head was never one to be missed. She had her eyes closed, hands still on his inner thighs, thumbs still massaging his balls, when she put her mouth around his head, sucking on it hard. _Ooooh, what an image. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world_ , he couldn't help thinking. The following action was as expected: she took in inch by inch, agonizingly slowly, until he disappeared completely inside her mouth. He didn't want to miss the sight, but the feeling was too much to bear, so he was forced by _nature_ to close his eyes, reveling in the pleasure. From that point on it was just awesomeness. She looked like a hungry person with a great meal, sucking on it as if his penis tasted like the most delicious dish in the world. Most of the time, she kept her eyes closed, which indicated she was actually enjoying his taste on her tongue, but Monica liked teasing so much she forced herself to open her eyes, looking straight at him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. He moved one of his hands to her hair, tugging it a little but careful so that it wouldn't be too hard – as much as he wanted to mouth-fuck her, he knew she enjoyed being in control, taking her own pace, so he would always let her. He was so close; he didn't even try to keep his eyes open anymore, just threw his head back as he felt everything leading to his orgasm. He still wanted to get inside her though, so he decided to take the lead.

Chandler touched her head to make her stop, her eyes exposing pure lust and confusion at the same time, as he whimpered "Condom." Who needed to be articulate at a moment like this?

She was completely turned on too, so she just nodded and grabbed one that was conveniently lying on their nightstand. For a split second, Chandler considered the fact that the Vaporizing Action had, indeed, been a trick to get him into bed. _Oh, screw it – it was totally worth it_.

His limbs messily moved so he could go up and lie on his back on the bed, while she ripped the silver package violently and slipped it on his length. Chandler grabbed her arms, pushing her on top of him. She straddled him, and the angle was so right it didn't take a second for his penis to disappear inside her soaking wet entrance. They both couldn't help groaning loudly. He grabbed her ass, squeezing her buttocks and spreading them as he thrust roughly into her; she could do nothing but scream. Being fucked like this made her body melt so intensely she just fell on top of him, her head on his neck, and he pounded into her as hard as possible. He was already close to coming when she was sucking him off, so it really didn't take long for him to orgasm. As he came, waves of pleasure hitting his whole body, he had one hand on the small of her back and another one still squeezing one of her buttocks, keeping her still to his last thrusts.

She was a mess – she didn't even come yet, but she could feel her body was already spent. As if reading her mind, Chandler got out of her and flipped them over. He then grabbed the back of her knees, putting her legs up, bending her body so much she felt she would break in two. He didn't waste a minute; he gave her a slow lick that covered all of her, from her entrance, passing through her clit, getting to her mound –which he bit softly – then coming back by licking and biting her inner thighs. It looked like someone was getting revenge for earlier, but she didn't mind. It felt _really_ good.

He maintained his hand gripping the back of one of her knees, putting the other leg over his shoulder so that he could use a free hand to slip fingers into her. So he did it. He slid one finger while licking her clit, shoving it into her, getting it in and out very quickly. Soon, he let another one go in, and then another one; he had three fingers into her, pushing them vigorously, the feeling of his hand movements mixed with his tongue licking her rock-like nub driving her insane. She didn't take long to get there either. Soon, Monica was screaming, jerking her body, her hands clawing at his shoulders as an intense orgasm devoured her whole. Her inside walls were clenching his fingers so frantically and that was so hot he didn't withdraw them. Chandler just kept looking at her, alternating between the sight of her coming face and the sight of her wet entrance, which looked as if it was about to swallow his fingers in. He took them out slowly, one by one, enjoying Monica's whimpers.

 _Whoa, that had been good, one of the best ones so far_ , he thought. He lied beside her, hand on her stomach. They kissed a little. "That was so good." In tune, she voiced out his thoughts.

"Yeah", he smiled. "You'd better not get me sick though."


End file.
